Camp "Couples Only"
by Sarah7
Summary: Its a romance and humor mixed together!


Camp "Couples Only"  
Scene: In Joey and Claire {Joeys 14 year old niece who has been living with him for two years since her parents died in a car accident}, Joey, Claire and Chandler are there.  
  
Claire: Oh Chandler do you know that camp part of my school is going to?  
  
Chandler: Yea, why?  
  
Claire: Well we need volunteer consolers or else we can't go so I was wondering if you and Monica wanted to go.  
  
Joey: What why did you ask Chandler and not me?  
  
Chandler: Because she likes me more, duh   
  
Joey: That's not true  
  
Chandler: Yea it is  
  
Joey: Is not  
  
Chandler: Is to  
  
Joey: Is not  
  
Chandler: Is to  
  
Claire: Shut up you two I don't like either of you better (to Joey) the reason I didn't ask you is that it's a couples only camp, sorry  
  
Joey: Oh that is so unfair!!!!  
  
Chandler: Wait I have an idea of how we can all go, if Phoebe and like   
Joey pretend to be going out and Rachel and Ross do the same then we can all go!!  
  
Claire: Great idea, what do you think Joey?  
  
Joey: It's good but I have a better one what if Phoebe and like I pretend to be going out and Rachel and Ross do the same then we can all go!!  
  
Chandler: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Claire: Well why don't I go call Ross and Rachel and ask them and Joey you can call Phoebe  
  
Chandler: Ok and I'll go ask Monica and do you guys wanna meet at Central Perk in like half an hour?  
  
Joey: Ok  
  
{Half and hour later at Central Perk everyone's there and they're talking about the trip}  
  
Rachel: Well I think it's a good idea how long is it gonna be?  
  
Claire: One week, its starts next Friday so that's June the what... 8th.....yea and it goes to the 15th.  
  
Phoebe: Well it sounds like fun to me.  
  
Monica: Well we only have to days to pack so I'm gonna go start packing, what time do we have to be at the bus and where is the bus gonna pick us up?  
  
Claire: It'll pick us up at the school and we have to be there by 9:30 am  
Monica: Ok bye {She gets up and leaves and within an hour everyone has left to pack}  
  
Scene: One week later, everyone is waiting for the volunteers Ross had his arm around Rachel, Joey and Phoebe are holding hands and Monica and Chandler are just standing there, Claire is saying bye to her boyfriend David cause she has to ride in the volunteers bus and he can't.  
  
Claire: Well I'll see you soon ok  
  
David: Yea bye baby {kisses C-C and then C-C goes back to the rest of the gang as the bus pulls up and they all get on}  
  
Phoebe: Oh this is gonna be the best camping trip ever, I haven't been camping.........ever.  
  
Chandler: Last time I went camping it was with my Dad and his boyfriend {shudders at the memory}  
  
Ross: Last time me and Mon went camping Mon {Monica gives him an evil look} never mind  
  
Rachel: I went camping once and my tent was ruined by a bear  
  
Claire: Ok lets not tell camp stories anymore  
  
All: Yea  
  
Phoebe: Well it should be fun this time  
  
Joey: Yea, this time none of us are single and we don't have to put up with anyone's annoying girl/boyfriend.  
  
All: Yea  
  
{They arrive at the camp and Claire runs off the bus to find David and the guys escorted their girls off the bus , in 20 minutes everyone was in the great hall while Mrs. Skanes the head consoler explains stuff}  
  
Mrs. Skanes: Now first of all I would like to introduce you to the camp consolers for this years camp, Joey Tribianni, Phoebe Buffay, Chandler Bing, Monica Gellar, Ross Gellar, and Rachel Green, and I have a few announcements to make before you are assigned your cabins. {She explained the rules and then finally it was the last announcement} and finally there will be an event going on all through the week, it's for the best couples. My husband and I will be watching each couple everyday and at the end of the week we will be announcing three princesses and three princes and then a King and a Queen. There will also be four dances all throughout the week, one tonight, one tomorrow night and one Wednesday and one the last day and on the last dance we will announce the princesses, princes, King and Queen, now for your cabins please see the camp consolers  
  
{Everyone finds out there cabin and go to bed and go unpack}  
  
Monica: Wow king and queen, well we've pretty much won that one haven't we Chandler  
  
Ross: What makes you say that?  
  
Chandler: Maybe the fact that we're actually a couple.  
  
Rachel: Well prepare to meet your match cause were gonna win.  
  
Joey: Hey what about Phoebe and I?  
  
Chan, Mon, Rach, Ross: {laughs a little}  
  
Phoebe: Oh that's it we are so gonna win  
  
{They start to fight but are interrupted by C-C coming in}  
  
Claire: So is everyone excited about the whole king and queen thing?  
  
{Everyone looks at her and then leaves}  
  
Claire: What did I say?  
  
Scene: First dance, Monica is wearing a white tank top and a pair of denim bell bottoms, Chandler is wearing an open black button up t-shirt over a black tank top and jeans, Ross is wearing a white tank top and jeans, Rachel is wearing a white tube top and a black mini skirt with black high heels, Phoebe is wearing a red mini dress and red heals, Joey is wearing a white tank top with an open black t-shirt over it and black jeans, Claire is wearing a backless red halter top and with a black mini skirt and black knee high boots on, David was wearing a white tank top and black baggy jeans. The song "Back that Ass up" by Juvinile was playing  
  
Monica: Ok Ross and Rachel are so out, Rachel looks like a total slut in that outfit!  
  
Chandler: Yea and Joey looks.......ok Joey doesn't look that bad, but still  
  
{Angel of Mine by Monica starts playing, Chandler, Monica, Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel are looking at the others to see how bad they're doing}  
  
Joey: Oh Chandler is gonna mess up any second now.  
  
Phoebe: Wait we shouldn't pay attention to them, Mrs. Skanes might get suspicious.  
  
Joey: Your right {They stop paying attention to everyone else and concentrate on dancing}  
  
{Song ends and "Stutter " by Joe comes on}  
  
Rachel: you know what Ross this is really fun, and at the end of it we get a crown.  
  
Ross: Yea, Monica and Chandler don't have as much experience as us, I mean we've been married and everything, and Phoebe and Joey ha, good luck.  
  
Rachel: Well they might be a prince and princess.  
  
Ross: Yea, cause they do look like a good couple.  
  
Rachel: Yea they do  
  
{Over at Claire and David}  
  
Claire: Can you believe those guys fighting over a crown, it's so stupid.  
  
David: Yea I know *sigh* oh well, it's best just to let them work it out themselves I mean they are adults.  
  
Claire: Yea you can hardly tell though  
  
David: Well lets just ignore them and enjoy camp, who cares about the crown.  
  
Claire: Yea {Just then "He Loves You Not" by Dream comes on} Oh I love this song!!!! {Claire starts to dance again, David laughs and then starts to dance too, at 11:55 the last song "Promise" by Jagged Edge started}  
  
Phoebe: You're a good dancer  
  
Joey: So are you, ya know this is really fun  
  
Phoebe: Yea it is {Phoebe looks at Joey and smiles and then Joey kisses her, soon after the song ended and everyone went to bed Claire goes and says goodnight to everyone and then goes back to her cabin}  
  
Scene: Ten o'clock in the morning, everyone is in the great hall eating breakfast and talking about last nights dance  
  
Ross: They're planing something I know it  
  
Rachel: Who?  
  
Ross: Monica and Chandler, look at them  
  
Rachel: Oh my god they are, well if they can plan something so can we!!  
  
Ross: Yea, we're gonna win this no matter what!  
  
{Over at Phoebe and Joey}  
  
Phoebe: Pancakes?  
  
Joey: Sure {Phoebe puts three pancakes on his plate and passes him the maple syrup} Thanks  
  
Phoebe: Your welcome {Kisses Joey on the cheek and then goes to sit down but Joey pulls her back and kisses her on the mouth}  
  
{Over at Claire and David}  
  
Claire: Oh look and Phoebe and Joey!!  
  
David: Wow, they look like they really like each other!!  
  
Claire: Well that's good now if they don't win they can say well at least we have each other  
  
David: Yea, we should hurry up, activities start soon  
  
{They finish their breakfast and so outside and played football which Monica and Rachel coached, building your own rocket which Rachel and Ross put together and sliding down this water sliding thing which Phoebe and Joey put together, they did this stuff all day and then had lunch, then had a free afternoon. After supper everyone got ready for the dance}  
  
Scene: Second dance, Monica is wearing a red halter top, a long black skirt, and black high heels, Rachel had on a black mini dress with 4" black high heels, Phoebe had on a purple handkerchief tank top and a dark blue skirt that came down to her knees and black high heels, Claire had on a backless black halter, a pair of matching bell bottoms and a pair of 3"heels. Chandler is wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black pants, Ross is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, Joey is wearing a black tank top and black baggy pants, David is wearing a white tank top with baggy black pants  
  
Monica: They're planning something.  
  
Chandler: Who?  
  
Monica: Ross and Rachel  
  
Chandler: {Looks over at Ross and Rachel who are talking quietly} Oh my god they are!!!!!  
  
Monica: Well the don't know who they're up against, we are gonna crush them so bad!!!!  
  
{Over at Ross and Rachel}  
  
Rachel: Oh I hope they play something by Ja-Rule this time  
  
Ross: Yea, me to  
  
Rachel: Oh, they're doing it again!  
  
Ross: Who's doing what?  
  
Rachel: Monica and Chandler, they're planning something again.  
  
Ross: Well don't worry if they do try something we'll be ready for them for them.  
  
{Over at Phoebe and Joey who are dancing to "Angel" by Shaggy}  
  
Phoebe: You look really good tonight.  
  
Joey: So do you  
  
Phoebe: Thank you  
  
Joey: No, thank you  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Joey: Nothing, I just always wanted to say that  
  
Phoebe: {Laughs as 'This I Promise you' by N'Sync came on} Shall we?  
  
Joey: We shall {They start to slow dance. Over at Claire and David}  
  
Claire: This is the best camping trip ever  
  
David: Yea, and this is only the second day  
  
Claire: Yea, it's really amazing  
David: You know what's really amazing?  
  
Claire: What?  
  
David: You  
  
Claire: Your amazing to David {They kiss as 'Nomore' by 3LW comes on. Over at Ross and Rachel}  
  
Rachel: Oh I've got it!!!  
  
Ross: Got what?  
  
Rachel: How to beat Monica and Chandler!!  
  
Ross: How??  
  
Rachel: Well Mrs. Skanes is looking for best couple so we just have to be more like a couple!!  
  
Ross: Your right!!! Well um what should we do first?  
  
Rachel: Well um most couples kiss so.........  
  
Ross: Yea, ok here we go...{They slowly kiss}  
  
Rachel: Wow, I forgot what it was like kissing you  
  
Ross: Yea it's been a while  
  
Rachel: Yea......... {Ross kisses her again. Over at Monica and Chandler}  
  
Monica: oh I see what they're doing they're trying to being more like a couple well two can play in that game!! {Kisses Chandler}  
  
Chandler: Yea, oh we are so gonna win this!!  
  
Monica: We'd better win!  
{Over at Phoebe and Joey, 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed is playing}  
  
Phoebe: Joey can I ask you something?  
  
Joey: Sure  
  
Phoebe: Do you really care about the whole King and Queen thing?  
  
Joey: At first I did but now just like being with you and I'm worried that when we go back to New York that were just gonna go back to being friends and nothing more......  
  
Phoebe: Joey will you go out with me?? I don't want us to just be friends either and I....{gets cut off by Joey kissing her}  
  
Joey: Yea, I'll go out with you  
  
Phoebe: {Smiles and puts her head on Joeys shoulder. Over at Claire and David}  
  
Claire: They all look so happy now  
  
David: Yea, I think this camp was good for them.  
  
Claire: Yea, Joey and Phoebe look perfect for each other  
  
David: Yea, so do Ross and Rachel  
  
{'What Would You Do' by Cityhigh comes on}  
  
Claire: So who do you thinks gonna win?  
  
David: Well I'd have to say........ Joey and Phoebe.  
  
Claire: Yea, me too  
  
{Over at Ross and Rachel}  
  
Ross: Do you think that we....we...could get..back together......  
  
Rachel: I donno, I mean if we did..it would be kinda..kinda......  
  
Ross: Weird  
  
Rachel: Yea...  
  
Ross: Well we could give it another shot  
  
Rachel: I donno Ross......could I have some time to think about it?  
  
Ross: Yea sure  
  
Rachel: Thank- You  
  
{'Between Me and You' by Ja-Rule comes on. Over at Monica and Chandler}  
  
Monica: Do you think we'll win Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Of course, I mean we actually are going out, were engaged!! The others don't stand a chance  
  
Monica: Yea it's just, everyone looks so serious now, its like they're planing something really bad.  
  
Chandler: Don't worry if they are we'll still find a way to win  
  
Monica: Yea, oh course we will  
  
{Over at Phoebe and Joey}  
  
Phoebe: You know what, I always knew we'd be together sometime  
  
Joey: Really? How?  
  
Phoebe: Well Monica and Chandler are going engaged and Rachel and Ross have gone out so it had to be us next!!  
  
Joey: Hey your right  
  
{The dance lasted another half an hour and then everyone went to bed. The next couple of days went by fast and before anyone knew it, it was the last dance. Rachel and Ross came into the dance hall first, Rachel was wearing a black backless halter top and a black snake skin mini skirt and high heels, wore a white t-shirt and black baggy pants, next Claire and David came in, Claire was wearing a black button up t-shirt but it was tied above her belly, a black mini skirt with black high heels, David was wearing a white tank top with an open black t-shirt over it and baggy black jeans. Phoebe and Joey came in a few minutes after them, Phoebe had on a white tube top, a long black skirt and 4" heels, Joey wore a black t-shirt and baggy black pants and finally Monica and Chandler came in, Monica was wearing a red tank top with black leather pants and 3" heels, Chandler was wearing a white tank top and baggy black jeans}  
  
Monica: ok this is the big night, were gonna be king and queen for sure!!  
  
Chandler: Yep and our picture will be up on that wall.  
  
Monica: Yea!!  
  
  
{Over at Ross and Rachel. "Who Let The Dogs Out" by Baha Men starts playing}  
  
Rachel: Ross...um...I was thinking of what you said last Saturday and well......I don't think...  
  
Ross: If I show you how much I care about you will you consider it?  
  
Rachel: Yea, I guess so   
  
Ross: Great  
  
{Over at Phoebe and Joey}  
  
Phoebe: This is the best camping trip I've ever been on  
  
Joey: This is the only camping trip you've ever been on  
  
Phoebe: Oh you know what I mean  
  
Joey: Yea {kisses Phoebe. Over at Claire and David}  
  
David: So did Rachel say yes Ross or what?  
  
Claire: She still doesn't know {Rachel had told her everything after Saturdays dance, and Joey told her about him and Phoebe}  
  
David: Oh well, whatever she choses I'm sure it's for the best.  
  
Claire: Yea, lets not worry about it right now and just enjoy the rest of camp {kisses David just as "Crazy" by KC and Jo-Jo comes on}  
  
DJ: Now a guy asked me to dedicate this song to a very special girl in his life who's making a tough decision right now.  
{Over at Ross and Rachel}  
  
Rachel: Were you that guy?  
  
Ross: Well your that special girl so yea I guess that's me.  
  
Rachel: I guess we could give it another shot  
  
Ross: Great {smiles and kisses Rachel, over at Monica and Chandler who are slow dancing}  
  
Monica: Oh that was so fake  
  
Chandler: Yea and the judges don't even know it was Ross who dedicated the song so that really blew up in his face {laughs a little}  
  
Monica:Yea  
  
{Time goes by and finally it's time for the king and queen to be announced and Mrs. and Mr. Skanes came up on stage}  
  
Mrs. Skanes: Ok we will start be announcing the princesses and princes.  
  
Mr. Skanes: The princesses for this year are.......Monica Gellar, Rachel Green and Melissa MacDonald.{Princesses go up}  
  
Monica: {To Chandler} What there must be some mistake !!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Skanes: And the princes for this year are............ Chandler Bing, Ross Gellar and Barry James.{Princes go up}  
  
Mr. Skanes: And now it's time for our king and queen, now this year is going to be a little different, Mrs. Skanes and I couldn't agree on a couple for king and queen so there will be two this year, so this years camp queens are Claire Tribianni and Phoebe Buffay!!! {Everyone cheers and Claire and Phoebe go up and get their crowns}  
  
Mrs. Skanes: So the kings are David Cook and Joey Tribianni!!!{Everyone cheers as Joey and David go up and get their crowns} And now the two couples shall have there dance, {'I Wanna Know' by Joe comes on and Claire, David, Joey and Phoebe start to dance}  
  
David: Well this turned out well.  
Claire: Yea, perfect  
  
Joey: You said it  
  
Phoebe: Absolutely  
  
{Dance ends and go to bed, in the morning everyone packs and Claire, David, Joey and Phoebe got there pic up on the king and queen wall. Then everyone leaves on the busses, Claire and David went and rode home on the consolers bus}  
  
Monica: How the hell did you four win??!!  
  
Claire: I donno {fixes her crown} It's amazing though   
  
Joey: Yea and this picture of us is great {holds up his copy of the photo, a couple hours later they arrive in New York}  
  
Scene: In Central Perk Monica and Chandler are drinking coffee.  
  
Monica: I still can't believe we didn't win!!  
  
Chandler: Yea it sucks big time!!  
  
Monica: *Sighs* Oh well   
  
Chandler: Well at least we have each other  
  
Monica: Yea, and the next years king and queen crowns that I stole before we left.  
  
Chandler: Yea {Picks up his crown and puts it on, Monica does the same}  
  
Monica: I love you king Chandler  
  
Chandler: I love you queen Monica {they kiss and then suddenly Ross and Rachel come in and steal their crowns, Monica and Chandler notice and then chase after them}  
  
  
The End  



End file.
